The Events of Our Lives
by Hogwarts.is.Home
Summary: Hermione steps into Hogwarts as a changed girl. As Harry struggles to decifer what exactly has happened the trio struggles with the on coming war and He-who-must-not-be-named while also dealing with coming of age. h\hr!
1. New Beginnings

Ok, so this idea sort of like hit me today, I hope you like it. It fills in some gaps in hall blood prince and darkens up the characters, especially Hermione, (I love dark female leads). I hope you like it!

XOXO

Disgirl07

Prologue

It was a cold and rainy day as Harry sat in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts express. He was not expecting Hermione or Ron to come join him anytime soon. They were probably made prefects, but hell, he wouldn't know. He never responded to their letters. He was not mad at them, nor did he wish to ignore them, he simply wanted time to think, to be able to spend a whole summer and contemplate things, but the most maddening thought of all was that: He was still just as confused, if not more, than he was at the beginning of the summer.

He had spent about a month in grieving from the loss of Siris, and the rest was done doing chorus for his cousins. He sat in silent contemplation staring out the window and onto the overly crowded platform. He quickly found the huge glob of red hair, the Weaslys, and saw Molly crying and kissing each child goodbye. Harry hated the thought that he had not seen the Weasleys all summer, but he couldn't have handled a visit to a place where everyone was so happy, their happiness made him even sadder.

He scanned the crowd and found Hermione standing next to her father, they exchanged a few words, and by the look of it, Hermione was pissed. She turned abruptly on her heels and Harry gasped at the sight he saw. She was different. Her clothes were no longer loose and bought from a second hand store, but they were stylish, close fitting, and designer. Her hair was darker and not frizzy; it hung in loose curls down to right above her breasts.

And, she was thinner, and her eyes had a darker look to them. She made her way quickly through the crowd and placed her bag in the luggage compartment. She walked in got on the bus. Harry, now bored, since he had no one to watch, he sat in silence and stared at the wall ahead of him, but never saw it. He was so lost in thought that he never heard the compartment door open, then close. He never even knew Hermione had entered until she laid her hand on his, "Time to come back to reality", she whispered.

"Hermione!" he quickly jumped up from his seat and gave her a tight hug that she returned, once they broke apart they sat down next to each other.

"Why are you here?" Hermione gave him an incredulous look, "What I mean is, aren't you a prefect?"

She gave a sad smile and replied, "Didn't you read my letter?"

He stuttered, "Letter, you only sent one?"

"Yes, Why?"

"I", he began, "I just thought that you would send more, you usually do. You see, I um, I never read anyone's letters, I made sure Hedwig never even brought them by."

Hermione nodded, "its okay. Well, to fill you in", she taunted, "I was asked to be made a perfect, but them Ron owled me and said he had been made one, and I was so mad that Dumbledore hadn't given it to you that I gave up, plus I don't think I could have dialed with it".

"You shouldn't have done that"

"No", Hermione interrupted to, "I wanted to, I don't want to be a prefect, I promise."

Harry looked into her eyes to see if she was lying, but he found that he could not decipher what it was she was thinking.

"Why did you only send one letter?"

"I, um, had a lot on my mind, a lot was going on."

"Like what?" Harry questioned.

"Stuff" She replied.

Harry frowned and brought her hand into his, "You know that you can tell me anything", he said.

"I know, and I do", she replied.

Harry stiffened, she wasn't telling him the truth, this never happened. Hermione never lied- period. Harry nodded and dropped her hand; she sighed and pulled out a book. Harry snorted.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"A book, you are reading a book! I could die from the shock!" Harry mocked.

"Yeah, well this", she held the book up, "Is not a textbook".

Harry smiled, "Then what is it?"

"A book, it's called Atonement"

"What's it about?"

"It's about two star crossed lovers and a young and foolish girl, she sees something she doesn't understand, and makes silly decisions that end up haunting her"

"And she atones for it?"

"No", Hermione smiled, "The lovers did."

Harry looks at her, puzzled, Hermione sighs. "Just read it!"

Harry cracked a grin, "I never read, that's why I have you".

Hermione frowns and looks into is emerald eyes, "Yes, absolutely."

She turns her head quickly and opens up her book. Harry sighs and runs a frustrated hand through his messy hair. Something was different with Hermione Granger, something was very different.

Please review and tell me if you like it or not!


	2. Disturbance

Wow I got a ton of subscriptions, but one review! Grrrrrrr, lol! Yeah, as you noticed it is set modern day but in their sixth year, please review! Hope you like it!

XOXO

Disgirl07

A stocky woman opened the compartment door and poked her head in.

"Candy, Dears?" Harry shook his head and looked to Hermione to see if she wanted something. But, Hermione was unable to see him since her head was buried in a book.

"Hermione!" she jumped and put the book down, "What!"

Harry stuttered and looked to his shoes, "I was wondering if you would like anything from the trolley?"

Hermione blushed, "Um, no thanks, I had a big breakfast."

"Oi, I want something!" Ron came barging though, and smiled quickly at the two of them.

"Harry, got any money?"

"Ron", he groaned.

"What? I'm starving!"

"Here", Hermione replied and handed him some bills from her pocket.

"Merlin, I love you Hermione!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron started attacking the cart and buying anything and everything he wanted. Several armfuls of candy and crisps later the trio was happily seated with Ron devouring his food.

"So", Ron started with his mouth full of food, "Why aren't you a prefect?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Chew with your mouth closed, Ronald."

Harry stifled a laugh as Ron struggled to swallow the huge amount of food in his mouth, after several failed attempts and annoyed sighs from Hermione he was able to swallow his food.

"I said why you aren't a prefect?"

"I didn't want to be one"

"But it was always your dream, remember, be a prefect, be head girl, graduate top of the class, and go to a smarty-pants college."

"Dreams change", she whispered.

Harry looked over at her in concern as she seemed to mull over anything she could say next.

"What are your dreams, now?" Harry asked and placed a hand over hers.

"I don't know", She lied.

"Hermione, don't lie to me, you know that I will support you no matter what it is you want, we still support Ron and he has the most stupid dreams ever!"

"Hey!"

Hermione giggled.

"Please", Harry pleaded.

"Well, I don't know what I want, but I know that I don't want to be a prefect. Things are so much harder and more confusing now, I just don't know."

"I understand", Harry agreed.

A knock was heard on the door and Ron opened it to see Neville standing there.

"Neville?" Ron said.

"Um, can I speak to Harry", he paused, "alone."

Hermione nodded her head; "Sure", she gave a small smile and patted Harry's hand. He stood up and so did Hermione.

"Ok, sure, see you guys soon."

Harry and Neville walked out and shut the door. Before Hermione even had time to sit back down Ron pinned her against the wall. He brought his hands up so they encircled her waist, he leaned his head down to her stomach.

"Ron! What are you doing?"

But, he wouldn't listen; he was trailing kisses down her shirt all over her stomach. His hands circled her waist and rubbed her stomach. A huge smile crossed his face before he answered.

"I'm listening; I want to hear my baby."

Hermione eyes filled with tears, "Ron, stop!"

He shook his head. "You know you are awfully flat for being knocked up. I was hoping for a little bump, so I could see that bit of me inside of you."

"Ronald, please!" She pleaded.

Ron looked up with sudden understanding and tears welled in his eyes. He dropped his hands and took a step back. He took a shaky breath before asking,"did it die?"

Hermione paused a minute, then shook her head. Ron stared in horror at her. "I loved it, and it died!" his breathing increased rapidly as he contemplated what to do next. He finally grabbed Hermione and planted his lips on her. Hermione pushed him away.

"No!" she practically yelled. Ron jumped back and looked up at her in disgust, "What?" He growled.

"Don't do it again, please!" Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione, you don't get it, do you? We are supposed to be together. We have to! We might die in this war! Don't deny me of my love to you, I want us to have a family to be happy, and married! Do not refuse me! I love you."

"You do not love me and I do not love you, you are simply a territorial male who wants to knock me up for your own pride! You want a family with me so that we will not be in the war because you are too much of a coward to fight!"

"Do not speak to me like that!" Ron commanded.

Hermione shook her head, "Don't treat me this way!"

Ron stepped closer and put his hand on her cheek. "I would die if you were to get hurt."

"Because it would mean that you failed protecting me!"

"We are not even in the war yet! We don't even know if one will come! Just because Sirius died does not mean that there is a war!"

"That's not why", Hermione retorted, "The very fact that they are murdering innocent people is why we even have the possibility of war!"

"But not until Harry fights You-know-who!"

Hermione scoffed and pushed his hand down. "He needs our help, are you or are you not willing to give it to him?"

"I will help him, but I refuse to die trying!"

"Get off of me!" Hermione whispered.

"No!"

Hermione pushed Ron off her and he flew onto the bench.

"You whore!"

"Me? No", she laughed, "It's you. I'm the one who was raped, remember?"

Hermione grabbed her bag and walked out of the compartment leaving behind a very sulky and pissed off Ronald Weasley.

Gasp- Hermione is pregnant! Hahahahhahaha, no! Yep, I have some wicked plot twists coming up!

Ooh I'm excited!


	3. Words Unsaid

Words unsaid

I like this chapter; even though its filler- it's still cool. Please rate and review- you get a virtual hug!

XOXO

Disgirl07

Hermione walked up the winding staircase to Gryffindor tower. She mentally cursed to herself as she realized that she had no idea what the password was. So, she sat down moodily on the floor waiting for someone to come.

She hated times like these when she had to time to think. She pleaded that her mind would not go back into a painful memory, but it did.

_She was walking home from the supermarket with a bag in hand, and only one item inside. She unlocked the front door to the house, after making sure neither of her parents home she ran upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She quickly unwrapped the pregnancy test and went into the bathroom. After she was done, she found herself hopping around the room, hyperventilating, and praying to God (something she rarely did). After five minutes of agony she stood debating whether or not she should look. _

_But, she had to know. _

_She picked up the stick and felt her heart skip a beat, she was pregnant. Hermione Jane Granger was pregnant at the age of fifteen with Ron's baby! _

_She could not believe that this was happening; she could not believe that he had raped her three weeks before school got out. _

_And, now she was pregnant. And, Hermione knew exactly what she was going to do. She grabbed her purse and ran out of the house, she had to do it. She wanted to do it. _

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked down at her stomach, she was a murderer. She had killed a child, and it didn't even have a choice. But, that was not what bothered her, what bothered her was if the situation were to happen again, she would do the same thing.

But, that was impossible since she was now on the pill.

Hermione wiped the running mascara as soon as she heard someone coming down the hall. She took a deep breath and pulled herself together like she had so many times before. Harry rounded the corner and smirked when he saw Hermione.

"Do you want to know the password?" He asked he walked closer to Hermione. She nodded and kneeled beside her to help her up.

"Blimey", he said after seeing her puffy eyes, "Were you crying, Mione?"

"Don't call me Mione"

Harry rolled his eyes exasperated, "Answer the question!"

"Allergies", Hermione replied.

"You're lying!"

Hermione frowned, "Well I'm not going to tell you the truth, so don't ask."

"Hermione, I'm your best friend you can tell me anything."

"What's the password?"

"Fuck, Hermione!"

"That's an unusual password", Hermione smirked.

Harry smiled despite himself. "Autumn"

"How original!"

Harry agreed, Hermione said the password and they walked into the common room and to the foot of the stairs in silence.

"Harry, you were wrong earlier. Some things are not meant to be told, you should know plenty about that." Hermione said before running up the stairs and away from Harry. Harry seethed in anger, ran a hand through his hair and muttered several curses under his breath before he too retreated to his room.

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor and picked up a yogurt from the middle.

"Morning, Hermione!" Harry stated at staged happiness.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started in on her yogurt.

"Hermione!" Ron said.

"What?" She snapped.

"What's wrong, Hermione, you're so different."

"Yeah, well people change." Hermione responded.

"Not you", Ron chimed.

Hermione snorted and took another bite of her yogurt. "What happened, I've only seen you read one book in two days, your clothes are different and you haven't lectured me or Harry about our summer homework yet!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "We had summer homework?"

Harry and Ron's mouths gaped; they both started looking around to see if any pigs were flying.

"Just extra credit."

"Thank God!" Hermione replied relived.

"You didn't do the extra credit?" Ron asked in shock.

"I had a lot going on"

"That's for sure", Ron said smiling.

Hermione shot him daggers from across the table. Ron backed off and the trio sat in awkward silence for probably the first time in their lives. After several tense moments, Hermione decided to break the silence.

"What sis you and Neville talk about?"

"Some things are not meant to be told, you should know plenty about that!" Harry spat throwing the words she had said last night back at her. Harry stood up and stormed out from the Great Hall.

"Harry Wait!" Hermione called after him and left her half eaten yogurt behind as she ran up to Harry. She grabbed his arm and he shook her off. Using her strength she grabbed his arm again and successfully turned him around.

"We need to talk", she said.

"Why? How do I know that you will even talk to me?"

"I'll ask questions"

"But you won't answer mine!"

Hermione frowned and looked down at her shoes, "No, I won't." harry turned to leave but Hermione stopped him. She cupped his check and looked into his emerald green orbs, "But, I will tell you. You are the only one that I can trust, and when I am ready to talk, I will."

"Do you swear?"

"Yes, I do, it's a new habit I'm afraid."

Harry smiled, "I'm serious."

"So was I"

"Hermione", Harry moaned.

"Ok, fine I swear that when I am ready to talk, that I will tell you, and only you, everything."

Harry smiled and held her hand, "I'll hold you to that."

"I'm sure you will."

Harry rolled his eyes and swatted her playfully.

"Never hit a girl!" Hermione said playfully.

"Fine, but come on let's find a place where we can talk."

"Alone?" Hermione mocked.

"And intimately"

Hermione smiled and felt her cheeks redden.

"Perv", she muttered.

"That's why you love me" Harry said while cracking his signature grin.

Hermione paused, as if thinking. "As, if"

And she took off running, laughing wildly, with Harry following close behind. He finally got close to her and pushed her up to a wall to make her stop. Hermione stood panting on the wall with Harry standing dangerously close. Hermione looked up to see Harry staring at her and smiling. She couldn't help it and she smiled even though she felt like her lungs were about to explode. Harry brought a hand up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. His hand lingered a second longer than normal before he rested it on the wall. He leaned in closer, and Hermione's hearty fluttered. But, instead he opened the door to the room of requirement and Hermione fell down on her but.

"Harry!"

Harry laughed and closed the door behind him.

"Klutz", he muttered.

Hermione smiled and joined Harry in his laughter.


	4. Firsts

Ok, I hope this answered some questions. Thanks for the reviews everyone-keep them coming!

XOXO

Disgirl07

Firsts

Ron paced madly around the common room waiting for Hermione to return. He had been waiting in here for hours. Breakfast had not gone according to plan; they had both pretended that nothing was wrong, that she had never been pregnant with his child. They were trying to cover things up; they were acting like nothing happened in a pathetic attempt to somehow erase the past.

He had never planned on raping her, it simply happened. It was a few days after the whole ministry of magic ordeal. Hermione was upset and he comforted her, and as he sat and let her cry on his shoulder his hands wandered to her stomach.

Then, the thought hit him. He imagined how wonderful it would be to have a piece of him inside of her. She would be his and he would be hers. They would become Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, it was all so perfect, and so easy to achieve, right? Wrong? Ron had thought that if he got her pregnant, that his dreams, his plan for the future would be fulfilled. So, he did the unthinkable.

He kissed her.

He took her at her weakest moment. He quickly undid his pants, and then Hermione sensed something was wrong. She struggled against him, but Ron was stronger. He successfully slide her skirt down and then he ruined her life. But, that was not his intention. He wanted their happiness, and at the time he thought it was the only way.

But, it died. And, when he tried to set his plan in motion Hermione rejected him.

And now he was confused, very confused.

Three hours earlier

Hermione and Harry sat lounged on a couch in the Room of Requirement. Hermione fiddled with her bracelet and looked up at Harry.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

Harry nodded his head, "Sure anything."

"Do you like me more now than before, just because I am prettier?"

Harry looked at her in shock. "What?"

"You heard me", Hermione replied.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and let out a huge breath. "Yes and No", Hermione looked at him quizzically, and he continued, "You're more fun to watch, the beautiful part. Not that you weren't before, you always have been, it's just different. But, you, like you as a person, I feel even more far from you than ever. It's like you grew up so fast, and I wasn't there to witness, something happened but I have no idea what."

"I'm more fun to watch?" Hermione mocked.

Harry sighed. "It's like you enhanced it, you know like you were always this pretty it just stands out more. "

"Like putting handwriting on pink paper instead of cream?"

"Yeah, exactly"

Harry and Hermione erupted into fits of laughter and Hermione found herself wiping tears from her eyes.

"Am I that weird?" She asked.

"Yes, but that 'weirdness' has saved my life many times, so I love it."

Hermione blushed and looked down at her hands, "You've saved my life to you know?" Harry rolled his eyes but Hermione continued, "More than once."

Harry shook his head, "Let's change the subject."

Hermione nodded. "What did Neville want?"

"He, er, he decided to talk to me about his parents."

Oh, Hermione mouthed. Harry nodded, "Yeah, they", but Hermione cut him off. "I know, he told me a long time ago. Remember when we were in first year and he lost his toad?" Harry nodded, "Yeah, well, once in Hogwarts he showed me where Trevor was going to sleep and was describing what a good pet he was when he mentioned his parents, I asked him about them, and he told me."

Harry wiggled his eyebrows, "I think he had a crush on you!"

Hermione laughed, "Neville?"

Harry nodded; he bounced over to where she was on the couch. "I can picture it now, you and Neville holding hands in the hallways", he grabbed her hand, "Caressing your face", he cupped her cheek, "and making out with you in the corridors."

"No way we would have more class that that!"

"Nope", Harry smiled, "Full blown, with tongue!"

Hermione smiled, "At least I've had a good dirty kiss."

"You think I haven't?"

Hermione shook her head. Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I've done more than that."

"Me too"

Harry pulled back. "No way", He challenged, "Who?"

"Which one?"

"Who was first, and when I want details!"

"Perv"

Harry rolled her eyes and Hermione sighed.

"I was thirteen and was with my family in Austria, we were on a tour and there was this guy,"

"Thank Merlin; I thought it would be a girl!"

Hermione slapped him lightly on the arm, "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

He nodded and Hermione continued, "Well I thought he was really cute, blonde hair blue eyes and an American accent."

"Sexy", Harry whispered.

"Harry!"

"Sorry", he replied meekly.

"Anyways, I liked him and he liked me and one night all the adults went off to a bar and we decided to walk through the hallways together and we ended up outside my family's hotel room. I told him that I was tired and that I should go to bed, then he kissed me and he asked me if I wanted to be his first, and I said yes. So we went in the room, used one of my parent's condoms, and did it."

Harry smiled, "What then?"

"After he left I went to bed and my parents came running in three hours later saying that my Grandfather had called. They packed my things; booked us a flight and we left the hotel at six in the morning. I tried to get contact Nick, but I couldn't reach him. I was leaving my first love behind, and it's not like I could tell me parents. So we left, and we returned to England to find out that my Grandmother had died of a heart attack.

"And you never saw him again?"

"No, he's off in America and I am here, I doubt he even remembers me."

"How could he not, you were each other's first", he paused, "Did you love him?"

Hermione frowned, "I don't know. I thought I did, I might have. But, I don't know what love is, I've never seen it."

"Everyone's seen love"

"Have you?" Hermione questioned.

Harry paused, "I, I don't know. But, I promise that when I do figure out what love is, and if it even exists, I'll tell you."

"And I'll do the same."

Harry smiled and leaned down close.

"My first was Cho"

"Shocker!"

"Shut up!"


End file.
